The Consequences of Falling
by Bulmapea
Summary: WARNING: This is a Pan/Goten ficcy. If you are offended, don't read. It isn't really horrible because they don't know each other. I just wanted to try something different for a change. Review! *no flames*


The Consequences of Falling   
  
  
  
  
-------   
  
  
  
  
by: Bulmapea   
  
  
  
  
-------   
  
  
  
  
Hiya! WARNING: INCEST! Kinda... This is a Goten/Pan story so, if you are offended, don't read. Duh. I just wanted to try something new for the summer. In this story, they're around the same age and don't know they're related. So, on with the reading and reviewing!(maybe)   
  
  
  
  
-------   
  
  
  
  
Sweat was soaking the nape of my neck and forehead. My calves ached badly while my feet were burning for a break. I sat down on a nearby bench and took a swig from my icy water bottle. Birds chirped as the morning sun began to slowly rise from the trees of the park. I was disappointed that I had not made it home before the sun came up. Now I would suffer through the heat on my jog back home. Waking up every morning at 5am to run 7 miles around the town was not an easy job, but I have to stay in shape. My father agrees, but doesn't have time to run with me. He's so caught up in his work, I never see him in the morning. My mother, on the other hand, is not for the idea. She thinks I will tire myself out this way, and won't have time to do other activities. Bah, is what I say to her.   
  
  
  
  
I watched the cars go by and picked out the ones I liked. The ones I would never have. The ones I would never get. Why couldn't I have one?! I'm 17, for Kami's sake! I passed my driving test with flying colors, yet my insecure parentals disagree. Uhh. Well, I better have gotten on my way.   
  
  
  
  
Standing up, I could feel the sun beating down on me. Still, I could make it home. After all, I am 1/4th Saiyajin. I warmed up by stretching on the bench.   
  
  
  
  
-------   
  
  
  
  
I can't believe she wants me to run to the store at 5:45am to get tea! Tea, I don't even like tea! What is Mom thinking? She has gone insane...Kami, it's tea! Green tea. I knew I shoulda spent the night at Trunks' house last night! His parents don't make him wake up in the wee hours of the morning to get tea! Oh, well. Maybe I'd buy some candy or a soda.   
  
  
  
  
As I kept on jogging ahead, I saw a sillouetted figure standing by a bench. I jogged closer and saw it was a girl stretching out her legs on the bench. Furthermore, a very attractive girl displaying her smooth, slender legs on the bench. I could not let an opportunity to meet a beautiful girl pass me by.   
  
  
  
  
I walked casually up to the girl and 'accidently' bumped into her.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her to her feet.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's okay," the girl said as she dusted herself off. Then she lifted her head to look at me.   
  
  
  
  
She had the most intriguing onyx eyes I had ever seen. They were black with a little twinkle in the corner and they seemed to capture my soul. I had to know her name, but not seem desperate.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm really sorry, but I was in a hurry. You see, I have to get some tea for my mother..." That should get her.   
  
  
  
  
"Aww, that's really nice that you would get up this early to get something for your mother," she said genuinely and smiled. She had a wonderful smile. "My name's Pan." She held out a hand for me to shake. I took it.   
  
  
  
  
"Name's Goten. Nice to meet you, Pan. Say, to make up for this little incident, why don't you let me treat you to a coffee at the Java Hut?" I asked hopingly.   
  
  
  
  
Pan chuckled lightly and looked down bashfully. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she picked her head up to face me and smiled. "Yeah, sure. I'd love it."   
  
  
  
  
-------   
  
  
  
  
'Gawd, he's cute...'   
  
  
  
  
--------   
  
  
  
  
I grinned from ear to ear and let go of her hand.   
  
  
  
  
"Just let me run home to clean up and change. Then I'll meet you at the Java Hut at..." She looked down at her watch, "six."   
  
  
  
  
"Well, then, it's a date."   
  
  
  
  
-------   
  
  
  
  
a/n- so... what did you think? Short and worthless, yes. Well, it'll do as my first ficcy up at ff.net. Please REVIEW, but DO NOT flame! I have already explained to you that this a Goten/Pan romance, and if you can't handle it, don't read it! I have my opinions, and you, yours. So there. I know Goten might have been a little OOC... Next up: the young couple meet at the coffee shop. What revalations will behold them?   
  
  
  
  
-BP 


End file.
